warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:The Fires of Heaven
Guidelines *Avoid short, pointless or disruptive posts. Repeated incidents of such will earn the boot, regardless of status. *Do not Mary Sue, if your character shouldn't be able to do something, they probably can't. If your character shouldn't know something, they don't. *Read the damn thread before posting. I cannot stress this enough. *Use proper spelling and grammar. Good post content can be ruined if it's illegible/an eyesore. *Post your faction and their motivations in the Factions section BEFORE posting in the Roleplaying section (Act 1 etc.). *Do not double post. *Don't dive into battle at the drop of a hat. Just like in real life, a bit of preparation is needed. Such reckless action can be punished, just as such reckless action would have dire reprecussions in a genuine battle. *This list can and will be expanded/added to as and when I see fit. //--Run4urLife! Background Setting Soren Primus was a peaceful world. The governor was firm but fair, and civil liberties were extended to all of pure blood. Even the mutant populace had a few rudimentary rights (although they typically lost them in favour of a pureblood keeping theirs). The government paid their Imperial tithes and sent the small PDF to aid their embattled neighbours whenever necessary. The crime rate was so low in the major cities that the Arbites were on a first-name basis with many of the common people. Education was valued, and free education was available right up to honours-level college degrees. There was a Schola Progenium situated on the northern ice cap (presumably to discourage escape towards the less harsh schools of the cities). Soren Primus has four landmasses and two ice caps at each magnetic and geographic pole. The only thing that really stands out about the planet is the planet itself. Its surface is an almost perfect 50/50 split between land and water, with most of the land just high enough above sea level to prevent flooding during storms. The coastlines are remarkably regular and measured, and show little to no signs of coastal erosion or continental drift. It's axis of rotation it perfectly vertical to the galactic plane, and it's orbit around Soren (the creatively named system star) is perfectly circular. Bizzarely, it has no unique native lifeforms. These traits are shared by every world in the Soren System. All of this points towards terraforming by an extremely advanced civilization. Due to the verdancy and hospitable environment of all the planets, it can be assumed that it was performed by the Eldar at the height of their power. Recent history on Soren Primus *Unexplained plague swept three major cities, including the planetary capital, and held for four years. The affected cities have been clear of the plague for almost a year now. *Crop yields for the past five years were the largest in recorded history, garnering record profits from exports. *The Steel Tigers Space Marine Chapter visited less than six months ago with the intention of inspecting Soren Primus as a potential garrison/vassal world. The Campaign But all was not well on Soren Primus. In the wake of the plague, and the balancing by the crop yields, which allowed the supply of superior medicines, a great beast has reared its head. War has come to Soren Primus. The reasons are unknown to all but the attackers, and the strikes in the rugged mountains of Soren Primus' Secondary Landmass, some of the most difficult terrain on the planet, are seemingly random and completely unplanned. And yet, every attack force sent after these mysterious attackers has been utterly destroyed, their bodies piled on the foothills and burned in fires that billowed in no earthly wind, and burned even through the rain. Many scholars would assume Daemons. The truly wise know that Daemons rarely leave so few clues, and Daemons need mass slaughter or the reviving energy of Warp Storms to sustain them. It was not until four months after the first strike, which completely obliterated a large mountain resort town in mere minutes, that the Warp Storm began to form, creeping around the borders of the entire Soren System. Now the only safe route passes directly by Soren Primus, and it can only be assumed that this too will close soon. And when that happens, the Fires of Heaven will scorch the Earth. Factions Here is where you enter your faction and their motivations. Black Legion 3rd Grand Company Led by their Lord and Master, Alistair, the Third Grand Company have returned to Imperial Space once more. To those privy to knowledge of the Traitor Astartes (a tiny minority in the Imperium), the 3rd is synonymous with slaughter on an obscene scale. They are callous, merciless veterans, many of whom have ruled a world in Abbadon's name at some point or another. None of them would think twice about slaughtering innocent civilians or gunning down a foe who had already surrendered. They are the Chosen of Chaos and the bane of all that lives. It was the Third who made the first planetfall, Alistair concealing his fleet's presence in the Warp until he called in the Warp Storms threatening to overwhelm the Soren System. After planetfall, Alistair demonstrated his immense psychic power by blinding every target's sensors before each attack on the PDF detatchments or towns in his path. While the Imperium assumes that this attack is a random act on some Daemonic Quest or the price to be paid for one of Alistair's myriad Daemonic Pacts, it is not. The true reason, if it were known to them, would have the High Lords of Terra moving the entire Sector Fleet against the Soren System, once they had received a change of trousers. But they do not. Alistair is here to take as his own an ancient Eldar weapon from the time before the Fall. The Angel, as it is known, has unknown capabilities. All that is known of it, even to Alistair, is that it is incredibly powerful, and hidden somewhere on Soren Primus. Three companys of the Steel Fists and the Reaver titan Sanctus Proeliator The Soren system had allways interested the techpriests of Revis and its space marine chapter.With the arival of the warp storm and a plauge on the planet as well as speculation about deamons led the steel fists to belive that the plauge god nurgle was involved.Without reciving orders from the council of terra and instead acting on the orders of the mechanicum and there own council the steel fists made there way to the system with two goals.Firstly they would investigate the planet for any signs of coruption by chaos and secondly they would investigate the system itself to see if any technology could be gained from it.To asist them in there goals a number of techpriests and the Reaver Titan Sanctus Proeliator have joined the steel fists 9th company. The 9th company has made good time in the warp and within a day they hope to make planetfall asisted by the Exorcist Class Grand Cruiser;Emperors Fist.After making planetfall they will scour the planet for any trace of chaos. Golden Legion: Two Companies, two Imperial Guard Regiment auxiliaries As usual, the Golden Legion has resorted to it's usual activities; cleansing planets and killing Chaos space marines. Having just returned from their tour of duty at Cadia fighting Abbadon the Despoiler with notable distinction, Gold Two and Gold Forty-One have been issued another direct order by the Senate at Terra, since they double as Imperial poster-boys. A plague has scoured the once beautiful world of Soren Primus. It will be cleansed of rebels and mutants, and for certain the Chaos forces that have arrived from the Warp Storm appearing will be destroyed as well. The Lords of Terra have commanded it be done, and the Golden Legion is their instrument in this matter. Soren Primus will burn in the Emperor's light, and it's diseased mutants will be another foot-note on one of the Golden Legion's righteous genocidal Crusades. Taking the Nazarene 21st Battalion and the Mars 67th Mechanized Regiment, the Golden Legion also has orders to put any Imperial forces or present Astartes in submission and to keep them out of Council affairs on the planet. There is something the Council appears to be holding back about this; as if they aren't telling the Golden Legion something. However, it is clear that they want no outside Imperial influence other than their personal Chapter lap-dogs on the scene, and that they want Imperial forces to stay out of snooping around while the Golden Legion is topside. Gold Forty-One and Gold Two will be arriving in three hours alongside their Imperial Guard reinforcements, using the Strike Cruisers Golden Ember and Golden Lotus. The Imperial Navy will also be in attendance in the form of three Lunar Class Cruisers; Home Slice, Terran Glory, and God Emperor. They will assist in any space conflicts. The Imperial Navy is also sending Task Force Saturn's flagship, the Retribution Class Battleship, Glory of Luna. Together, these hope to end this little mission quickly and quietly. Soren Primus will be distant memory soon enough. The Council's little mission is nothing but a routine daemon hunt, and soon the Golden Legion hopes to be home soon enough. Savark Von Andranas' Black legion Warband Savark and his extremely small warband, after a thousand years in the warp has been spat back into real space by the chaos gods and landed on Soren Primus, baffled at so suddenly exiting the warp and appearing in the middle of a mountain range are here to simply spread havoc until they have enough men and power to prey on the galaxy once more and have their ultimate revenge on all, especially Robert Von Andranas. After readapting to real space they scouted the mountains and found other members of the black legion, they quickly joined in the hoard of their brethren rampaging villages and towns in the glorious name of chaos. Now they just need to to why they are in this war among thousands against the imperial lap dogs. However the new members are not warming well to Alistair Act 1 Run4urLife! Alistair crouched over the body of another soldier, putting his hand to the woman's throat. She cringed and recoiled as he lifted her up and ripped her flak jacket open. She struggled and flailed in his grip, but his battle cannon-like arms kept her well out of range with her pathetic, fatigued attacks. Pathetic. It utterly disgusted him that these scum would inherit the same titles as the men and women who fought so hard on Terra. It galled him to think that these spitlicking dogs would dare call themselves Guardsmen and insult Alistair's oldest foes. She looked into the baleful grey eyes of his helmet. He could taste her fear. Breathing in the stinking aroma of her terror, he adjusted his stance. Her expression changed from fear to guttural revulsion. "Your life ends here, dog. Take solace in strengthening Chaos with your soul eternal. Rejoice in the coming oblivion," Alistair said, his voice crackling with raw power as he channelled massive amounts of psychic energy into himself and into the girl. She screamed in glorious agony as he drained her life, piece by piece. She aged before his very eyes as she kicked and screamed with all her strength. After a few seconds, nothing but bones and dust were left, tumbling to the ground from Alistair's grasp. Alistair sneered inside his helmet, and laughed, a sound like a slow moving avalanche, laced with Daemonic energy. "The Imperial Dogs will come. And we can test our new toy with them. We shall see what it is the Eldar left behind for us when they birthed Slaanesh," Alistair called to the Chaos Space Marines who were moving around nearby, mutilating bodies for trophies and sacrifice organs. Survivors were either killed where they lay with a swift stamp to the head or chest. The unlucky ones were rounded up for sacrifice later. ---- KuHB1aM Kaldrin stood aboard the Strike Cruiser Golden Ember as it moved about the warp, guided by the Astronimican's glorious light. Clad in golden power armor and bearing the double-headed aquila on his chest, Kaldrin felt more empowered now than ever. He was wiser, stronger, more experienced. Cadia had changed him in some shape or form. A heavy steel colored hand patted Kaldrin on the shoulder as he turned around to face Ferox Baldur, his de facto mentor. "Ready for some action, brother?" Ferox asked, a cool swagger in his aged voice. His hair was a buzzed blackened color, possibly an early sign of Gold Rush. "Of course, Captain." Kaldrin said, breathing deeply a little bit. "They say this is just some daemon hunt, but between you and me, the briefing from Ironhide implies the Council of Terra is sending us on something relic hunting specifically for them. They even want us to put any Astartes in the area under our jurisdiction so they don't get in the way." Ferox said, his hand resting on the butt of his power sword's hilt. Kaldrin raised an eyebrow. The Terrans had never done that before. Yes, maybe they had handed over support from other Chapters, but they had never given the Golden Legion complete control. Just as Kaldrin was about to continue his conversation with Ferox, the ship rocked heavily as it exited warp space at the spearhead of the task force. It was soon apparent to Kaldrin that this was no ordinary warp storm. View screens all over the hangar projected views of the massive warp storm and the unknown fleet that had only been detected by line of sight vision. As space marines rushed around him, Kaldrin was joined by Captain Hiro. "Is it them again?" Kaldrin asked, watching the screen. "For sure, brother." Hiro said. The screen flickered as it projected views of what could only be the Black Legion. Kaldrin's mind wandered back to Cadia, from when they had fought very brief skirmishes with the Black Legion in close combat. The Black Legion fought with a tenacity only matched by, well, the Golden Legion. Plus the fact that many of them were imbued with Chaos powers had only made things harder on the Golden Legion. However, what stood out to Kaldrin was the one they had shouted to as Alistair. There was something... strange about that one. However, Kaldrin had genuinely become nervous when the armored figure had looked at him dead on. Kaldrin's visor slits had literally imploded inside his helmet. Once again, however, Kaldrin did not have time to reminisce in memories. As pictures of the fleet continued to flow in, Kaldrin was pulled by Ferox in a hurried manner towards a drop pod, where members of Gold Two awaited him. "Get your head in the game, boy, and you'll do alright." Ferox said, pulling himself into the pod after Hiro. "Right." Kaldrin said. Pulling his Bolter close to his chest, Kaldrin entered the pod, taking the last seat closest to the blast-door as it slammed shut. ---- Vegas adict 07:56, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Captain Lisendo stood on the observation deck of the grand cruiser Emperors Fist as it droped out of warp space.Beside it the Old Times,Rain of death and overwatch droped into real space.Behind the formation was the mighty titan carrier of the adeptus mechanicum.Lisendo watched the ships with a sense of awe even now after 100's of deployments the sight of an imperial fleet droping out of warp space still impressed him.He turned from the view and pulled on the last pieces of his power armour.Most steel fists wore there armour all the time but he found it uncomftable out of combat.With one last glance out the window he left the observation deck and made his way to the bridge. As he arived the navy officers saluted quickly and then returned there atention to the screens."exactly the person i wanted to see"cried the ships captain."what for?"lisendo asked."Them"the captain said pointing to a screen.On it were three ships of the golden legion.Lisendo swore under his breath."Never mind captain.We'l deal with them later,Just keep your lances on standby."The man noded and lisendo left the room.So the golden legion were here and so were the black legion as well by the looks of things,intreasting.He walked into his chambers and picked up his combi bolter and power fist.With his weapons armed he made his way to the docking bay where the thunderhawk gunships of the 9th company awaited.Climbing onboard one he straped himself in and with a roar the thunderhawk made its way into the planets atmosphere. ---- Solbur 01:34, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Joining as one of Run's lackeys, with his permission. Page for this guy will come later. The wounded young Imperial Guardsman squirmed on the ground, clutching at the stumps of his legs - both of which having been cleanly severed by a Bolter round to his left calf. He looked up and his eyes widened, and, despite bleeding to death, took hold of his Laspistol and raised it, leveling the Cadian-made muzzle of his sidearm and steadying it before squeezing the trigger once. He started tapping the trigger repetitively with his hand, firing blast after blast, but his target did not relent. "Oh, put the flashlight down, boy, and ascend this plane with some dignity," Hadrius hissed as another shot glanced his chest armour harmlessly. Stubborn, stubborn Imperials. If he couldn't tell that the man's head was swimming with the Corpse God's false dogma at the time, he would have appreciated his opponent's final defiance. He shook his head slowly before applying a light backhand slap to the man's hand, knocking the weapon from his grip and his arm back to his side. He took a casual step forwards, gently pressing his gargantuan armoured boot down on the bloody stumps of the man's legs and watching carefully for a reaction. The Guardsman's face contorted in anguish and a few gasping groans of pain escaped his mouth, so Hadrius took the liberty to apply more force to the stumps. As the man began to scream, he silenced it just as quickly with a simple flick of his Lightning Claw, which incidentally sent the wicked talon straight through the man's head. He took his foot off his body and pulled the claw out, smiling slightly as he examined the remnants of brain and bone that still clung to each finger. He'd been taking lives in the name of Chaos for so long and he still relished in each kill as though it was his first. Flexing his gauntleted fingers momentarily, he closed his fist (well, as far as his Lightning Claw would allow) as Alistair addressed the company, before nodding in silence and returning his attention to the body below him. He severed what remained of his head with a single stroke of his clawed finger and collected it, holding the trophy in his hand gingerly for a moment before moving onto his next victim. ---- Run4urLife! Alistair sensed something above. Even so far away, he could feel that many souls. The Angel would need such a sacrifice to be truly tested. If it was worth taking, then Alistair would take it. If not, he would destroy it. The Imperials truly feared his presence on a world. He could feel Space Marines, their souls shining bright like beacon fires in the Warp, surrounded by tempting daemons day and night. Alistair knew all too well how it felt to tread the knife-edge that separated righteousness and tyranny. And he had stepped onto the tyrant's side of the blade. And not once did he regret that decision. Not even when the Legion broke on Terra, not when they were shunned by their fellow Chaos Space Marines, not even when Abbadon was cast back into the Eye over and over in the Black Crusades, because Alistair knew that eventually, Chaos would succeed. Chaos was eternal. And through it, the Black Legion, the Dark Gods' chosen servants, became eternal. They had all time to await that one slip that would leave Terra itself open to assault. But now was not the time for such musings. Alistair walked past another group of Chaos Marines, who were busy trying to suppress a Khornate Berserker who was still suffering from his battle rage. With a gesture, Alistair silenced the murderous psychopath. He marched towards a group of prisoners, a towering leviathan in ancient Power Armour, they all shied form his gaze. Alistair touched the first one's brow. He reached into her mind. She knew nothing of the world. She was a fresh Arbite transfer from a nearby moon. She screamed and fell, blood leaking from her glazed eyes. Alistair gripped the next one. He too knew nothing. A farmer who was handed a lasgun and sent to fight. He didn't scream. He fell silently, then howled uncontrollably as he spasmed so hard he broke his own spine. Flesh sloughed off in great lumps and reformed on his uncontrollably mutating skeleton before the whole mass collapsed into a heap of what resembled bloody vomit. Apparently, the wretch was unwilling to accept the gift of mutation. Alistair chuckled as another human looked him defiantly in the face, not quite able to meet the Chaos Lord's gaze. Alistair grabbed that one, and saw something. A great dome buried under a mountain. Men went mad as they touched it. Others disappeared. That was it. "You have done well, little one," Alistair said. He would make this easy and painless for the man. Tightening his grip slightly, Alistair twisted the man's head left, then right. He turned away and indicated that the Chaos Marines standing neaby should execute the others. The maniacal firing ceased long after the mangled bodies had stopped moving. "Chosen of Chaos, we move at nightfall. Devour the fallen, pray to Chaos. Do what you will, but be ready to move on my command. Failure is not an option. Those found unprepared will earn nothing but a shallow grave and eternal damnation. Those with me will earn yourselves eternal glory in the eyes of the gods." ---- Vegas adict 20:42, 27 July 2009 (UTC) The thunderhawks engines slowed to a drone as it made its way down to the airstrip for the planetry capital.As Lisendo disended the ramp various techpriests and imperial officals gathered around the airstrip.The one looking most pompous and who lisendo asumed to be the planetery govenor stept forward."We are privilaged to have adeptus astartes on the planet"the man said,Lisendo dismised him with a flick of his hand."We are not here to help you with your litle war" the man looked visably shocked "Yes we know about the skirmish's in the foothils.We'r here to find somthing and your going to help us.We need every record you have regarding the xenos race the eldar" The man noded unable to speek.One of the techpriests steped forwards "il have them brought to the baracks we have set up for you". As lisendo and his men set up stock in the baracks they noticed that they were decorated in the colours of the golden legion.Puffs,"Get it striped down men and replace it in our colours" ---- Dark Seer 03:00, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Savark hit the ground hard, he tasted a mixture of dirt and blood in his mouth, he tried to move, it was the most painful thing he had ever done, he coughed blood out and breathed in fresh oxygen. It seemed he was out of the warp, how long had he been in there? to him it felt like a few hundred years at least, he found his eyes were closed and tried to open them, he has very little strength, after several minutes he managed to opened them, all he saw was dirt, another of his marines was a few meters away, he clenched his power fist and used himself up. He looked around, he seemed to be in a valley, all he could see was dirt, he stumbled as he walked as he walked he found more of his marines, some where getting up, they were all still alive, there was only ten of them, what happened to the rest? Robert... his damned brother, he would find him and kill him. A few hours later the entire squad had pushed themselves up. They looked different to his memory image of them, but thats what time in the warp would do to you, he dropped the stone he was holding on the floor, completing the small crude chaos altar, only one thing was missing now, blood, human blood. "Farus!" he yelled one of the marines ran over to him "Did you find anybody?" he asked "Yes sir, a pair of hikers, their bodies are ready for the ritual" "Very good" Savark walked over to the bodies he smiled at the their pitifulness ---- KuHB1aM 00:08, 2 August 2009 (UTC) (trying to catch up with a big post) The drop pod slammed open as Golden Legionnaires piled out of the drop pod, which had just recently slammed into the ground with a thud that could be heard for miles. Around them, other drop pods continued to slam into the hilly rural area, landing with a thud, some of them off-target and some of them on-target. Spread out over the mountain valley, Kaldrin watched from his own ramp as numerous hexagonal shapes came down like fiery comets in the valley. Even more numerous were the veteran Golden Legionnaires spread out in combat formation, bolters and other weapons raised in readiness. Kaldrin jogged down his ramp, bolter jogging up and down in his arms. It wasn't until he had slapped his helmet around a bit from vertigo that he noticed the scene around them. It was a valley town, or at least it had been. What Kaldrin had imagined had been a picturesque little hamlet on Soren Primus was now burning with the fires of Chaos. Corpses lay impaled from various growths and spikes, and numerous buildings were covered in black soot and ashen waste. "My god... what in the Throne could have caused this?" Captain Hiro whispered as he passed Kaldrin, almost bumping into him as the town echoed with the sounds of death and daemonic forces at work. Kaldrin realized he was on the main street on the hilly valley town. "Kaldrin! Hiro!" Someone called out to him. Kaldrin turned fully around to come face to face with Baldur, who waved him to an odd site at the center of the square down the street. His steps extremely loud, Kaldrin jogged with fast efficiency past the various corpses and dead humans. As he approached Ferox from behind with Hiro directly in front of him, Kaldrin's eyes widened slightly as he saw the sight before. A single Chaos Space Marine, clad in the mutated, matte black power armor of the Black Legion, lay in the center of the black-coated tile street. His armor was still crackling with the spent Imperial flamers that lay around him, and his helmet and head were non-existent. However, what was around him was disgusting. It was an Imperial blockade, and it was full of dead, fresh corpses still wearing tattered imperial uniforms. Leman Russ tanks were flipped over in various states against buildings with their turrets destroyed, and Kaldrin identified numerous Khorne daemons and disgusting humanoid plagued mutants amongst the dead. Spent ammunition was uniform all over the floor, and blown out walls were common place. "This place rots with the stench of our former brothers." Kaldrin said, kicking over a dead corpse. It was a plagued human, like the ones described in one of his briefings. It was a motley grey color, and it's eyes were pale yellow, like a Nazarene moon on a murky day in clouds. The clothes of a civilian riddled with bullets lay about the figure, and next to the former human was an Imperial guardsmen with a stub revolver still clutched in his cold dead hands, a slug having entered through his forehead. "I agree. This planet should be purged, Baldur." Hiro said in military precision, hefting a bolter in one hand and his other hand resting on the butt of his power sword's hilt. "It is a dead place, Baldur. Hiro is right." Kaldrin said, calling out to Ferox. The grizzled veteran still knelt at the side of the lone chaos space marine corpse. With a startle, Ferox drew his bolt pistol and planted the entire clip into the man's chest, striking both dead hearts and certain organs that lay exposed through his charred, ripped armor. "The populace of this world is not our concern. We have a mission." Ferox said, ignoring both Kaldrin and Hiro. "We will do the Senate's bidding, then burn this world with the Emperor's Hand. Maybe yet this world can be purged with our golden light." Baldur said, continuing with his cliche bad-ass voice. Kaldrin turned as more Golden Legionnaires appeared from various parts of the town,hustling to secure buildings and creating a perimeter whilst Brother-Sergeants shouted orders. Above, the drop ships and transports of the Imperial Guard could be seen landing in the surround valley and town, and already on the ground Guardsmen cleared bodies and wiped away soot from serviceable buildings. Kaldrin stopped staring around him for a moment to approach Baldur. The space marine's gaze had become entranced by the symbol on the shoulder of the Black Legionnaire. "Alistair's cadre are here." Ferox said. "Raise a drop ship. I want the governor to know who we are, what we are doing, and that we are in charge. And if those Steel Fist screw ups get in our way, I want them removed. Hiro, you are in charge until I return. You have full command of both companies and the Imperial Guard." Ferox said to Hiro. He snapped a salute. Ferox then turned to Kaldrin. "Your with me, as with your squad. Get going, champ." Two hours later, right after the Steel Fist's descent to the capital... Kaldrin's own Thunderhawk descended from the skies, passing over both cracked earth and rolling green pastures, with each in stark contrast to each other. The capital airstrip was bustling with activity, and Kaldrin looked downwards from the doorway of the cockpit as the thunderhawks of the Steel Fists lay grounded, testaments to the Steel Fists not wanting to man enough to land in possible combat zones. "Cowards. They whine about their little tanks making creaks and chipping paint, and then they land in the capital so they can stage their little boasting show." Kaldrin muttered. The Thunderhawk landed with a thud as it extended ramps and hit the airstrip. Kaldrin laughed at the stupid little figures acting confused as they saw yet another astartes ship land. As the ramp extended, Kaldrin was at Ferox's side as Steel Fists and Imperial officials approached them. What appeared to be the governor was shoved forward, a Steel Fist behind him. "On behalf of Soren Primus," the man said, gulping, "we welcome yet more Astartes to our humble planet who have to come to our salvation." The governor said, tugging at his collar and clearing his throat. Kaldrin could sense his nervousness; the short little mortal was a pathetic existence. Ferox raised a hand, extending his orders to the governor, who eyed them with widened pupils. "We are not here to save you, governor. We are here on the behalf of the Senate of Terra." Ferox said. Whispers rose amongst the crowd. "Silence!" Kaldrin roared, and the entire crowd quieted. His voice was like thunder, and it immediately sent a signal that the Golden Legion was no in the mood for trivial conversation. Kaldrin raised his voice for all to hear at the behest of Ferox. "This planet is now in the hands of the Golden Legion. All Imperial forces, staff, and Astartes are now subject to the authority of the Golden Legion!" Kaldrin spat, his helmet extremely intimidating as it swiveled to look at the various figures. "As of now, all Imperial forces will report to Ferox Baldur, Elder of the Golden Legion." Kaldrin shouted. There were no responses except for those from Steel Fists, most amongst them a Captain who approached Ferox to talk to him. Kaldrin drew his sword and placed it in between Ferox and the pathetic excuse for a Space Marine. "This is not up for debate, Fist." Kaldrin spat yet again, his tone a hiss of anger. The crimson-colored helmet turned to Kaldrin, full of anger at Kaldrin's rightful rudeness. However, he was unable to speak as Ferox, several feet taller, moved the sword, and came inches away from the Fist. "I'm in control here. Not you. Understood? Unless you would like to feel Terra's rage in the form of my own fist, grunt." Ferox said. The Captain backed off slightly, almost as if he were uncertain or nervous. "Where is Lisendo?!" Ferox shouted across the airstrip, looking for the tank-hugger. ---- Run4urLife!My Talk "MOVE!" came the singular bellow from Alistair as he passed through the massing ranks of the warband he had led here. They were to move through a pass not too far north of here. He had felt the lap dogs land in a valley on the next range over, close enough for them to intercept him if they acted swiftly. Although swift movement in these mountains would preclude care, and the preclusion of care would see the spit-licking scumbag Loyalists toppling from the passes by the dozen. An ignominious end for those who claimed to be Space Marines. As much as he hated the modern Guardsmen defiling the name of his worthy foes, he hated the Neo-Space Marines all the more. These rats were not Space Marines. The last true Imperial Space Marines died millennia ago. And it galled Alistair to his black heart that these new breed upstart "Codex Astartes Space Marines" would dare claim the legacy of the Legions of old. He spat, a thick, dark venom lashing out through the vox-grille of his armor, hissing and sizzling on the ground as it corroded the dirt it landed on. With a raging snarl, Alistair again roared the command to move. The warband responded, hastily, some would say fearfully, dousing fires and gathering up ritual items. Alistair growled as he walked, his hands flexing at his sides. He itched to fight. He longed for battle with a worthy foe. Sadly, Loyalist Space Marines were sadly lacking in the worth area. He had hundreds of them mounted on his trophy rack onboard Requiem. He flexed his hands again. It had been so long since he last killed a foe whose blood he was glad to revel in. He was bored of easy kills. As elated as the Gods were to see him wade through enemy lines, trailing mangled bodies in his wake, he was less excited at butchering peons. And for a being of Alistair's power, nothing short of another Chaos Lord, Daemon Prince, or a space Marine Chapter Master would be more than a peon to him. Eldritch power sparked between his fingers as he let his thoughts wander. This world reminded him of Terra. He could taste the glory awaiting him. Unlike Terra, he would sieze this glory. The Angel would be his. Apotheosis would be his. Eternal glory. The Mantle of Daemonhood. At long last, he would eclipse Korda and Ygethmor and Zariphaston. At long last, Alistair would stand by Abaddon's right hand. He would meet Savark on the far side of the pass, and join with his small warband. The upstart would prove useful in this campaign. Alistair had seen it in one of his many visions. Alistair thought of the Space Marines he would face here. Peons. Dogs. Worth no more than the blood on his blade. They were a far more fitting sacrifice than the mere humans he had been slaughtering for months now. But slaughter was no longer fulfilling. Those Imperial Loyalist dogs, his own "Little Brothers" would claim to come in the glory of the Primarchs and the Emperor. Alistair sneered in his helmet. He had walked in the shadow of the Primarchs. He had walked in the shadow of their False Emperor himself. He was a man. Admittedly an inspired man, but a man nonetheless. He was a shadow, a carcass. A selfish child who used the Galaxy as his playpen. Even thinking of that foul wretch enraged Alistair. The giant Black Legionnaire snarled as his hands clenched ever more intensely. His armoured fingers rasped against each other, and his emotions, rage, hate, bitterness, all began to wash off him, emanating in waves and putting his soldiers on edge. Many of them had walked in the very footsteps Alistair himself had walked. They knew why he was so angered. The difference between them and him was power. If he decided to act on his impulses, he could atomize any one of them with a thought. Break their backs with a casual gesture. Split them in half with a single enraged strike. He was terrible and magnificent all at once. Alistair had seen ships ablaze above Terra. He had seen the very edge of the Galaxy. He had been a tireless destroyer for over ten thousand years. He was an example to them all. He had led them this far. They would all follow him to hell and back if it meant striking at the Imperium. They would do so gladly, because wherever they followed Alistair, glory was laid upon their brows, and wonders beyond mortal reckoning laid at their feet. If they found the Angel, this glory would be theirs eternally. They would follow Alistair until he or they lay dead, because wherever he walked, the Gaze of the Gods followed. And he walked on the ashes of the Imperium. "The Angel will be ours. Glory will be ours. For glory! For the prize! For the Dark Gods!" Alistair bellowed as he moved to the head of the warband. His voice echoed not in the ears, but the minds and black hearts of his soldiers. With the Hound of Chaos leading them, glory would be theirs, bought with the blood and ash, and the widows and orphans of those who would dare bar their path. The Gods called for slaughter, and by the Gods, their thirst would be sated. ---- Dark Seer Savark and his followers knelt before the altar in front, the man and women's body drained of all their blood, their heads removed from their bodies and their flesh removed from their skulls, the blood had been placed in small containers and poured on the poor excuse for an altar. He whispered a quiet prayer to the gods as did the others, the blood on the altar began to boil then glow, it ran through the small ditched carved into the rock, forming an eight pointed star, it glowed a glorious orange, before changing to blue, the rock rose into the air, getting brighter and brighter, Savark was determined not to look away, the rock expanded and compress it was glowing impossibly bright, drifted, then smashed into the earth, the small shards spreading everywhere, then they came back together forming clockwise in a circle as if something was in the middle, then they each began to glow. They spun so fast he could no longer pick them out individually, even with his enhanced senses and the close proximity. Then they stopped, they drifted for a few seconds and hit the ground, making a perfect circle, a figure stood in the middle of the circle, it was bat like, it was black and hunched, two leathery wings burst from it's back, fangs gleaming in it's mouth. "Sssvark..." it began "how...pleassant to ssee you..." "Jr'vis" Savark began "What does my masters wish of me here? Why have been spat out of the warp to... here?... on this planet?" "Our masstersss alwaysss have plansss" Jr'vis said "You are ssimply to naive and ssimple minded to undersstand the concept of chaoss, for the warpsss sake, you didn't even sside with Horuss! you will find out the... sscheme of thingsss, eventually" with that the daemon faded away. "Was there any point in that m' lord?" Farus asked "We know were here for a reason" Savark replied "And not just as part of the entertainment" Savark stood up, maybe his brother would be bought to him by whatever event was taking place. "Savark!" Marnus, another of the chosen whose left hand had been replaced by a crab-like claw during their glorious time in the warp, came running down the mountain slopes "My Lord" Marnus began, kneeling on his left knee in front of his master "We have a large party heading our way, we have no chance of escaping they have tanks and many men, we will not be able to live through them" "Did you see their allegiance?" Farus questioned "Neigh, if i had stayed in my position much longer i would have been spotted, i can only tell you they are astarters and the are in black power armor" Templars! "Bolters out Boys!" Savark yelled ---- Vegas adict 22:19, 9 August 2009 (UTC) "FEROX!" yelled lisendo as he strode across the landing pad."What the hell are you doing here?".Even with his power armour on ferox was still taller than lisendo.With lisendo being shorter than most space marines this wasn't that rare but his rank normaly made up for that.Ferox had some guts to come calling for him just because his chapter were the adeptus tera's lapdogs.They were both captains so he had no right to order him around. ---- 02:20, 11 August 2009 (UTC) (Yo Run4, are you gonna attack my base camp? Cause I'm not over there right now.) Kaldrin's attention turned to a shorter than most Steel Fist striding across the landing platform. He bore the heraldry of a Steel Fist Captain, and Kaldrin could only chuckle at how short the Space Marine was for Astartes standards. His helmeted gaze shifted to Ferox, whom no doubt was grinning inside his helmet was the squat little Steel Fist to try and size up to him. "What the hell are you doing here?" Lisendo demanded, still walking across the platform. His robes still flowing over his power armor, the massive figure of Ferox Baldur only crossed his arms, with his probable laughter concealed by his Mk5 Heresy-pattern helmet. As Lisendo was about to march right on up to Ferox, face to face (rather face to neck), Kaldrin immediately drew his power sword, Lukifitias, it's blade humming and crackling with energy, and placed it like before in between Ferox and Lisendo, who almost shot Kaldrin a look from his helmet that would freeze hell over. Kaldrin simply took off his helmet, cradling it in the crook of his arm, while his power sword remained in place. Ferox spoke up. "Good morning, my favorite little tank-hugger." Ferox said, his tone full of sarcasm. "I'll say again; what the hell are you doing here?" Lisendo demanded, his gaze shifting back to Ferox. Snapping his fingers, a Golden Legionnaire presented Ferox with a second copy of his orders, which he handed to Captain Lisendo. "All Imperial forces and Astartes forces are now subject to the command of the Golden Legion. You are not to interfere with the Golden Legion's investigations, nor will you begin any type of investigation into archaeological sites or matters. More importantly, Eldar archaeological sites." Ferox explained. Kaldrin could tell Lisendo obviously wasn't pleased. "Any attempts to counter-mand these orders or to dis-obey them will be seen as treason. These are the direct instructions of the Council of Terra." Ferox said, watching as Lisendo looked over the list. "You are now under the Golden Legion's supervision, tank-hugger." Kaldrin grunted, sheathing his power sword. ---- Vegas adict 07:51, 11 August 2009 (UTC) "That may be the case but we are not operating on our own"."Rearly" ferox said "Who are you with"."The Adeptus Mechanicus" said lisendo."And i belive that the adeptus terra have no power over the mechanicus.We are here to protect them.". Chief Magos Kane walked on his biotic legs towards the golden legionaires with his plasma gun obvious.Lisendo was arguing with a legionaire with the symbol of a captain."IS there a problem captain?".Kane was shocked that the ateptus tera would send these pompus gits to find a zenos artifact.They had no idea what they were doing,Where was there tech priest delegation. ---- KuHB1aM 18:51, 11 August 2009 (UTC) "Stay out of this, bionic." Ferox said with authority, not even bothering to acknowledge the half machine. And before they could make any references to Ferox's rank, he finally raised part of his robes, revealing his shoulder armor which had been concealed prior. It contained the insignia of a Senior Elder, which Kaldrin knew Ferox wore with distinction and pride. "I have no quarrel with you." Ferox said, turning back to Lisendo. Kaldrin took a moment to stare down a helmeted Steel Fist, who took notice, his body shifting as if he were nervous. Laughing inside his helmet, Kaldrin continued to watch the ungoing conversation. "Regardless of your pledge to the Mechanicum, tank-hugger, you owe your allegiance to Terra, and in this case, the Legion represents Terra. Comply with the Council's orders, or be dealt with, Fist." Ferox said. This was Kaldrin and the squad's que. They had anticipated the Steel Fists being resistant to supervision, and the phrase Be dealt with were the words for which Kaldrin and his squad drew bolters in readiness positions across their chests, as an act of intimidation. It easily scared the shit out of the mortals, and for the Steel Fists present, they were obviously suprised and increasingly nervous, now having to deal with bolters that had Terra's backing. "I grow tired of this little argument." One of the brothers muttered over the vox-COM. "Quiet." Kaldrin said, then shut off the squad's private channel. Kaldrin's blue visor slits grew ominously brighter and darker as he stood in readiness. Of course, their safeties were turned on, but the weapons were still loaded never-the-less. "I'm waiting for answer, Lisendo." Ferox said. Kaldrin wished they could just get into a fight with the buggers. The Legion had the law on it's side, and if they got into a straight up fight, Kaldrin knew in close quarters they'd pretty much demolish the delegation of Fists. However, he knew such an action would draw immense criticism, and then the Inquisition would try to play their little game and investigate both sides before deciding to completely annihilate one Chapter. Plus it wouldn't help the situation, since the Legion would need everyone it could get. Kaldrin even considered the fact of telling the Steel Fists that the Black Legion was here. Of course, he figured the Imperial officials would reveal that soon enough. Pushing these and other thoughts out of his mind, Kaldrin yawned as Ferox waited for an answer.